


Tease

by katyaaacapaldi



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyaaacapaldi/pseuds/katyaaacapaldi
Summary: again this is a post from my wattpad! jan is teasing jackie during filming of world's worst and their first runway as a group (i've twisted it so it's now the purple runway). enjoy!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

All the girls were crammed in the van, Jan next to Heidi, Dahlia and Rock together, Jackie, Gigi and Crystal at the back and so on. The talking was low, however the level of excitement was incredibly high. Almost overnight they'd bonded which was surreal considering the cast had only known eachother for a short time.

"So bitches, who's single and who's not? Hands up if ya single" Widow called as they left the hotel. He surveyed the van to see who had their hands up. Jackie, Jan, Gigi and Aiden all had their hands up. "Oh interesting! I thought you would've got yourself a husband Cox." Jackie shrugged at the comment, not phased by it. He'd gotten the comment quite a lot. "And you Jan?"

"Well you know, it's difficult to hold onto a relationship and especially in New York!" He smiled, tightening the boots he was wearing. Jan being Jan had decided to wear thigh high boots- Lord knows why. Aiden had made a comment about how often he dressed up and Jan retaliated by commenting on Aiden's lack of wigs he appeared to have brought. 

"Alright, enough of that! Jackie, I'm genuinely curious about your lack of relationships." Jaida queried.

"I mean like Jan said it's hard to hold down a partner there. Also, literally everyone has a boyfriend there anyway." He gave Jaida a quick smile and got one back.

"Why don't you two get together?" Heidi asked, frowning at the pair. "I mean, you'd work well, chemistry and all that!"

"Oh god Heidi's right!" Brita chipped in. "It'd be so sweet as well."

"Mhm." Jackie hummed as he avoided Jan's smirk. They weren't wrong about the chemistry- they'd worked together previously in New York and it'd been very successful. They had gotten along well and had a strong bond. Jan didn't seem like the kind of person that would be in to Jackie though, which meant Jackie often pushed any thoughts of the younger queen out of his mind.

Once they got to set, they all gathered in the Werkroom at one of the tables.Apparently Ru was going to take a while to come out, so the group had some time to kill. Jackie slid into a seat in between Heidi and Jan, both of which were having an eager conversation about some of the songs they'd been given for future lipsyncs. Jackie joined in, and was having a nice talk with them until he felt something brush against his leg- it felt like a heel of a boot? Jan. He ignored it, guessing that he'd done it by accident. That was until it happened again. And again. And again. After a while, Heidi began to notice what was going on.

"Hold up, who's doing that with their shoe to Jackie?" Heidi queried, looking under the table. "Oh Jan! What you doing that for bitch?" So it was Jan. Great. Absolutely brilliant.

"Oh sorry! Didn't mean that Jackie, sorry!" Jan responded, smiling at Jackie. Just as he finished speaking, the alarm went off and everyone got up. As Jackie was walking over to the screen, he heard a whisper in his ear. "You okay there Miss Cox?" Jackie turned to see Jan smirking, and before getting an answer he skipped off to the screen. He followed after Jan, still very confused.

The next incident to occur between the two was later that day, when they were getting their clothes sorted. They were doing the World's Worst challenge, which both Jan and Jackie were equally as excited for. Jan, Jackie and Heidi were all sat with eachother again, this time joined by Aiden who was remaining silent. As Jackie was doing her makeup, she felt the heel of Jan's boot trail up her leg yet again. She huffed in frustration, glancing over at Jan who seemed oblivious to Jackie. A few minutes passed and Jan continued dragging her heel ever so gently up and down Jackie's leg in silence. The only noise within the small group was Aiden's quiet humming as she painted her face too. Once she'd finished she got up and walked off, leaving Heidi, Jackie and Jan alone as they had been earlier.

"Jan are you really still doing that with your boot?" Heidi piped up as she fixed her grey wig on her head.

"I'm sorry, it's something I do when I'm nervous!" Jan retorted, zipping herself into her grape costume (or a purple rubber ball, Jackie couldn't really tell). 

"I've watched your performances bitch, that's intentional." Heidi snorted. She then stood and went over to Jaida. Which meant that once again Jan and Jackie were alone. Luckily there was only a few minutes before they were called onto set to actually film their challenge and Jackie was pretty much done with her look.

"You excited Jacqueline?" Jan asked. She was now standing and adding some more purple to her face.

"I guess so." Jackie murmured. Everyone else was getting up to leave and she was just about to do the same when she felt Jan grab her wrist. "Look Jan what do you actually want?" She looked into the eyes of the slightly shorter queen and noticed the fire in her eyes, something which she'd never seen before.

"You." Jan hissed before letting go of Jackie and following the other queens. Jackie groaned under her breath and tagged along the end of the group.

Once they got back to the hotel, Jackie headed straight up to his room, dismissing calls from the other queens to come and join them in playing some shitty game and food. Slamming the door, he leaned against it and let out a heavy sigh. Jan was driving him insane. He knew exactly how to get Jackie worked up and it was frustrating. Suddenly there were two knocks at the door and he immediately broke away from it. 

"Who is it?" Jackie called out cautiously.

"It's me and Heids, I have food." Nicky had answered. "Can we come in?" Jackie could hear quiet whispers from the other side of the door, which he presumed to be Heidi.

"Fine then." He stood aside and the door opened. Nicky and Heidi came in and headed straight to the bed, flopping down on it together. Jackie shut the door in order to keep any of the other queens away and turned to the pair. "So what's this about?" 

"Well firstly food!" Heidi pulled a sandwich out of his pocket and offered it to Jackie, who took it gratefully. "Secondly, when did you two fuck?" Jackie almost choked- what the fuck? Him and Nicky?

"Heidi, Nicky is married!" He stuttered.

"Not me, Jan! I thought you were smart, dumbass." Nicky practically yelled. He lowered his voice as he carried on. "Honestly the tension with you two is there."

"Oh don't, we've never done anything." Jackie chewed on his sandwich. "How is Jan anyway?" Heidi groaned in frustration and put his head in his hands, whilst Nicky sighed quietly. "What? What's wrong with asking that?" 

"Everything."

The next day Jackie arrived in a bit of a mess. Why? Jan, of course. The queen had been in Jackie's mind all night and he barely slept because of it. However he had to get on with the runway for today-they could speak later. Once they'd gotten in their outfits, Jackie looked around to see what everyone else was wearing. Jaida looked stunning (as always), Crystal looked nuts... When her eyes travelled over to Jan, she let out an audible gasp. She looked exquisite, gorgeous, even hot? No, she couldn't think that. No, no, no. Aiden, who was in front of Jackie, turned to look at her. She smirked and nudged the taller queen.

"Crushing on someone Jacks?" Jackie spun round and shook her head soundlessly with a frown on her face. "Well it looks like you are." Before Jackie could reply, Aiden stepped out onto the runway. As Jackie waited to step onto the runway, she only had one person on her mind. That was Jan. Just Jan. 

Once Jackie had received her critiques, the other queens and herself headed back into Untucked. She had done well, as had Heidi. However, she was worried about Nicky- she'd been criticised for her performance and had an incredibly high chance of being in the bottom two with either Dahlia or Crystal. No one wanted Nicky to go home. When they entered the Untucked area, Jackie grabbed her drink and sat down with Heidi and Widow. Surprise surprise, Jan was nearby. She was talking to Gigi and as soon as she saw Jackie her face lit up. Apologising to Gigi, she stood up and walked over to where Jackie was sat, drink in hand. 

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, can I talk to you Jackie? Alone?" There was a low whistle from Brita, who'd just come across from talking to Dahlia and a muffled snort from Heidi. 

"Y-Yeah sure." Jackie slowly got up and followed Jan into the corner where the mirrors were. The camera crew didn't seem to notice that they'd gone, so Jackie felt reassured. 

"I'll get straight to it Jacks, how do you feel?" Jan folded her arms and was giving Jackie a slightly evil look, grinning.

"About what?"

"About me. You've been getting quite het up, haven't you?" Jan purred. She stepped forward, closing in the distance between herself and Jackie. 

"It's not you Jan!" Jackie hissed, looking towards the rest of the queens. She was startled to see Heidi and Nicky staring directly at them, both smiling knowingly. "Look you're a great, great person, a good friend. Very nice, very talented. What else do you want me to say?"

"You said more than that when we fucked before we came here." Jan responded simply. Lifting her drink to her lips, she sipped it slowly whilst keeping an eye on Jackie. Jackie herself had gone bright red, and even under the purple facepaint she wore it was visible. 

"Shut up! It was fucking amazing but we're not having this talk here!" When she'd finished speaking, Jackie gasped as she realised what she'd just said. 

"Well that's lovely to know. My hotel room tonight, understand?" Jackie nodded in reponse. "Good girl. Oh and don't be late Miss Cox." Jan gave her a smile before bouncing back over to the other queens. 

"That took you long enough." Nicky remarked as she came up behind Jackie to get her iPod. "Very hilarious." 


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! Again this is from my wattpad account. Enjoy!

Jackie was returning to his hotel room from Jan's at 2am. It wasn't the most ideal time to be coming back from Jan's room- most of the queens were still awake.

"Jackie?!" Ah. Nicky was there. Fuck. Jackie turned to see the French queen standing there at the top of the staircase, smirking. "Where have you been?"

"T-The toilet. Why?" He straightened up, pulling his dressing gown around him tighter.

"You and Jan fuck-" Nicky screeched. Before Nicky could finish his sentence, Jackie pulled him into his room and pushed the door shut. 

"For the love of fucking god, shut it!" Jackie growled, flicking the light on so the room was illuminated with a golden glow. "Where is everyone?" 

"I mean nearly everyone aside from Brita and Aiden are still downstairs I guess." Nicky shrugged. His eyes were glinting in the light and was still wearing the smirk on his lips. "You and Jan had some fun didn't you?" Jackie froze. What the hell? Was their disappearance really that noticeable?

"We had a chat, yes. That isn't fun as such though." Nicky tutted quietly and raised his eyebrows, staring directly at Jackie. Before he could carry on, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Both Heidi and Aiden entered. Still in their normal clothes, they both looking confused. "Oh hi you guys!"

"You two did the dirty." Heidi sang as he shut the door and jumped onto the bed. "We all heard it you know." Nicky let out a shriek which was quickly turned into a cough.

"Y-You didn't" A deep red flushed across Jackie's face as he avoided all their looks.

"I mean I'm the room next to Jan soo..." Aiden trailed off and gave the group a shrug. "I can't complain though, pretty sure Crystal and Gigi will be doing the same soon."

"Oh my god I'm going to get killed by the others, production, everyone!" Everyone fell silent as soon as Jackie finished speaking. 

"I don't think anyone cares Jackie, you might want to cover these up though." Nicky leaned over and tapped on his neck, where bruises were slowly becoming more prominent and darker. "The cameras will definitely catch them."

"Right, but why exactly are you guys here anyway?"

"We wanted to see if you'd actually done anything! Rock was having a bet with Brita that you two did the dirty." Heidi said, picking at his nails. "And nowww you've confirmed it, so Rock won the bet and my job is done!" He sprung up and opened the door, turning to look at the others. "Aiden, Nicky, you coming?" 

"Yeah, I'm going to go watch some shit. I'll speak to you tomorrow girls." Aiden gave them a smile before walking out with Heidi. 

"Fuck that I'm staying, we have a day off tomorrow." Nicky shrugged and glanced over at Jackie. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, honestly."

The next day, the queens had a day off from filming. A few of the queens worked on their runway looks (Gigi, Widow, Rock), whereas everyone else gathered in the dining room to play the infamous game Truth or Dare. 

"Right uhhh Crystal truth or dare?" Jan asked the queen. 

"Dare I guess?"

"Go kiss the person you like the most in here." There was a small murmur from Nicky to Jaida, something along the lines of "If he goes to find that bitch I swear I'm killing him." Crystal shrugged and stood up, however instead of going over to one of the queens he walked straight out and into another room- Gigi's of course! After a minute he came back, sitting back down again.

"Is that okay?" He asked innocently.

"I meant- Oh it's okay, you're next anyway." The game continued on for a few rounds and by this point the three other queens had joined the group. Brita had to tip water over the person he liked the least, Widow was interrogated on his first boyfriend and so on.

"Rock it's your turn!" Jaida called across the table. Rock was silent for a few seconds, before his face lit up and he turned to Jackie.

"Jacks truth or dare?"

"Truth I guess." Jackie said, avoiding Jan's smirk from across the table. Jan had been looking at Jackie all throughout the game, something which hadn't gone unnoticed by the others. 

"Okay! Are you and Jan dating? Because you look like you are, honestly" As soon as Rock asked the question, everyone else completely lost their shit. 

"Rock why?!" Jaida choked out, clinging onto Heidi. Once everyone had calmed down, Jaida looked between Jackie and Jan. "Well you two?" 

"I...I'm." Jackie stood up and quickly walked away from the room, blocking the calls from the others to come back out. He was lucky that production where in a meeting for pretty much all of the day, otherwise they wouldn't be pleased about what was happening. Turning the corner he slammed the door of some random room shut and leaned against it, breathing heavily. They wouldn't judge neither of them, of course they wouldn't. If Jackie was being completely honest, the group was incredibly non-judgemental full stop. However, they hadn't talked about it properly yet. It was just an unanswered question that floated around them.

"Jackie?" Jan was behind the door, knocking. "Can I come in?" There was silence, so Jan kept persisting. "They've all shut up now, I promise." At this, Jackie slowly opened the door. Keeping to his word, it was just Jan. Unlike normal, Jan looked serious, even concerned to a point. "I'm sorry they did that, Rock apologised when you left."

"Mhm." Jackie hummed, not quite looking at Jan.

"Look at me Cox, you're worrying me." He sighed and looked up at Jan. "We don't have to put a label on anything if you don't want to."

"But-"

"No buts Jackie! Now come on, we're going to go get something to eat." Jan smiled reassuringly. It was okay.


End file.
